Child of Ice
by Kristoffbjorgmann
Summary: Inspired by Disney's Frozen. A year has passed since the Great Thaw and all is well in Arendelle, that is until Anna and Kristoff learn a shocking secret about their unborn child that has the potential to kill the young princess and bring war to the kingd
1. The New Royal Family

**Well this is my first story and I don't know much about how this site works (sorry if there are any errors with the text, I think the indention of the paragraphs got messed up) and I would really appreciate some feedback! This first chapter is pretty light and happy but don't worry, the darker stuff will be coming later. Enjoy!**

Anna sat by the fireplace, the soft crackling of the flames filling her ears and the golden light illuminating the strawberry blonde braids dripping over her narrow shoulders. Shivering, she drew her shaw tightly across her arms, feeling as if the cold December air had somehow seeped through her skin and into her bones. She turned around upon hearing the thud of footsteps heading towards her. Immediately, she forgot that she was exhausted and freezing and jumped up from the ground in order to fling herself into the open arms of the man standing a few feet behind her.  
>"Kristoff!" she cried, her voice filled with delight.<br>"I just saw you twenty minutes ago," Kristoff laughed.  
>"Oh, sorry," mumbled Anna, backing away from him.<br>"I'm not complaining," said Kristoff, scooping up Anna's tiny body in order to plant a kiss on her lips. She giggled as he set her down on one of the velvet couches in the enormous sitting room.  
>"Kristoff, I have to ask you something," she announced as he sat down next to her. Her tone had shifted from happy to a combination of nervous and serious.<br>"You can ask me anything." He gave her a reassuring smile. Anna hopped up and stood directly in front of him, poking her stomach as if it contained a secret she was dying to know.  
>"Ok," she sighed, "Do I look fat?". The playfulness had returned to her voice and Kristoff noticed that she was grinning.<br>"What? No of course not? You look beautiful," Kristoff stuttered, confused at why she would ask such a thing.  
>"You hesitated!" she accused.<br>"No I didn't!" he said, "But why are you asking?"  
>"Well,um," the nervousness making a second appearance, "I've been feeling a bit fat lately because, uh,I'm pregnant." Kristoff's countenance changed from confused to shocked to ecstatic.<br>"Are you serious?"  
>"Yep." He lifted her high above his head and sun her like she weighed ten pounds.<br>"I can't believe this! Wait, will this hurt the baby?" he asked, frantically returning her to the couch.  
>"No, of course not, don't worry." She couldn't help but laugh at his caution.<br>"Have you told Elsa yet?"  
>"No, I wanted you to be the first to know. It is our baby after all," she placed her hand on her stomach,"and I thought we could tell her together."<br>"Well what are we waiting for? I want to tell the whole world!" He took her tiny hand in his large one and began to pull towards the door.  
>They ran down the hallway hand in hand until they reached Elsa's door. Anna paused with her fist inches away from the wood, suddenly remembering all of the times she had stood in the same position, begging her sister to open up. When she finally did knock, she half expected to hear the familiar 'Go away, Anna', having to remind herself that the days of being ignored by Elsa had left the previous year.<br>"Come in!" The sound of those words wrapped in her sister's voice filled her with relief. Kristoff twisted the doorknob and walked into the room and Anna followed him, once again filled with shaky nerves. What if Elsa disapproved of her pregnancy? She was only nineteen, after all.  
>"Hello," Elsa said, leaving her desk chair to walk towards them. She looked stunning as always, wearing a dress the same icy blue shade as her eyes, her thick blond hair secured in a side braid that fell over her left shoulder,<br>"We have something to tell you," Kristoff announced. He wore the same smile as he had five minutes earlier, the kind that took over half his face.  
>"I'm guessing it's not bad news," Elsa noted, clearly amused by Kristoff's exaggeratedly happy expression.<br>"Anna, I think you should tell her," Kristoff said, placing his muscular arm around his wife. She took a deep breath, but instead of remaining calm and collected as she had planned, she just blurted it out.  
>"I'm pregnant!" She blushed, realizing how awkward she must have sounded. Fortunately, Elsa didn't seem to notice as she wrapped her arms around her little sister.<br>"Oh, Anna," she cried, "I am so happy for you!" When she finally let Anna go, she turned towards Kristoff. He expected her to bow her head and quickly congratulate him, but instead, she hugged him the same way she had hugged her sister. He had lived in the castle for nine months and not once had the queen hugged him.  
>"You're going to be a great father," she whispered in his ear.<br>"Oo, cold!" he yelled after a minute had passed and Elsa quickly let go, realizing her excitement must have activated her powers without her noticing.  
>"I'm so sorry!"<br>"It's fine, Elsa." Kristoff was too happy to mind the sudden icy chill that had taken him over and his body temperature was back to normal in seconds.  
>"Do you know for sure? Is the baby healthy?" Elsa asked Anna, her voice filling with anxiety.<br>"Of course, Elsa. I saw Dr. Rider this morning, don't worry," Anna laughed.  
>"Ok, sorry. I'm just so...excited! I've known for a while that I couldn't have a child of my own; the doctor said it would freeze inside of me within days, so I've always looked forward to the day that I would be blessed with a niece or nephew." Elsa suddenly looked sad, yet somehow still happy. Anna had never known her sister had wanted a boyfriend or husband, let alone a child.<br>"Elsa," Anna smiled in a way that only she could, expressing sorrow, love, and understanding all at once, "you won't only be this child's aunt, you'll be its godmother. I know that you'll love it just as much as I will." The sadness suddenly left Elsa's eyes and she hugged Anna once more.  
>"I love you, Anna. And you too, Kristoff," Elsa said, smiling at her sister's husband, "you know that you're like a brother to me."<br>"I love you too, Elsa," Kristoff and Anna said at the same time.  
>For the first time, it felt as if the three of them were a family. If only things could have stayed so perfect forever.<p> 


	2. Terrible News

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! Here's chapter two. I might post chapter three later today but I'm not sure yet.**

The next day, Kristoff and Anna decided that they should visit the trolls to tell them the news. The snow swirled around their sled as Sven, Kristoff's reindeer pulled them through the forest. Anna was wrapped in the cocoon of blankets that Kristoff had brought for her, fearing that she would get sick. She had promised him that she wouldn't, but as soon as she stepped outside, her entire body began to shake in the cold wind. In a matter of seconds, Kristoff had placed his coat around her shoulders, scooped her up, and carried her to the sled, where he tucked the blankets around her small frame.  
>"Kristoff, please take your coat back," she begged after ten minutes.<br>"No, I have to keep you warm." The image that haunted Kristoff everyday made its way into his mind; the image of Anna, the love of his life, frozen solid in front of her sister. He vowed never to let that happen again, to protect her, to keep her warm.  
>"I'm warm, but you're freezing," Anna said, wiggling out from underneath the blankets to remove his coat and place it around him.<br>"Anna-" he began, but before he could protested, she kissed him and snuggled up to his chest, pulling the blankets around herself once more.  
>"I love you so much," Kristoff told her.<br>"I love you more," she giggled.  
>"Impossible, nobody will ever love anyone as much as I love you."<br>"Except for me." They were both laughing and without realizing it, Kristoff let go of the reigns, allowing Sven to run wildly through the trees. Suddenly, the reindeer took a sharp turn, sending Anna flying from the sled.  
>"Anna!" Kristoff cried, leaping after her. Sven immediately stopped to wait for his friends to return.<br>Kristoff searched frantically through the snow, but Anna was gone. As he dug through a pile of white fluff, he heard his wife's familiar laughter coming from behind him.  
>"Anna?" he called.<br>"I'm right here!" she answered, her heading poking out of the snow. Kristoff rushed over to her and pulled her out of the snow.  
>"Oh, thank god! You scared me, Anna!"<br>"Brrrr. It's cold," she said and he attempted to give her his coat again, but she refused. He wrapped her in the blankets once they got back to the sled.  
>They reached the home of the trolls, Kristoff's adoptive family, within an hour.<br>"Kristoff! You're home! We've missed you so much, baby," Bulda, his mother called, waddling up to them as fast as her short legs could carry her, "and Anna! You get prettier each time I see you."  
>"Awe, thank you, Bulda." Anna blushed.<br>"You two never visit unless there's a reason. So spill it; what do you need to tell me?"Bulda asked. She had a way of knowing things and Anna was pretty sure that she had already figured out why they had come but wanted to hear it from them.  
>"Well, Mom, we do have some news," Kristoff said, "Anna's pregnant!"<br>"Oh my goodness! Come here, honey, let me feel," Bulda ordered, beckoning Anna with her stone hand. Anna knelt down, letting the little troll woman place feel her slightly protruding stomach. Bulda closed her eyes and sighed as she returned her hand to her side.  
>"I have to go get Grand Pabbie. I'll be right back," she said, fear creeping into her voice.<br>"Mom, what's wrong?" Kristoff called after her, but she was gone. The smaller trolls were asleep, which Kristoff was thankful for, as he was too worried to be mobbed by his little siblings.  
>"Everything will be okay, Kristoff." Anna placed her palm on his face and gave him a slight smile. Her eyes, two blue-green orbs swirling with worry, disagreed with her words. Kristoff leaned his head down to lightly kiss the top of hers. Their fingers intertwined as they watched Bulda walking back towards them, followed by another small, chubby finger.<br>"Hello, Grand Pabbie," Kristoff said to the elderly troll king.  
>"Hello, Kristoff. Hello, Anna," Pabbie muttered hastily. Anna dipped her head in greeting.<br>"Feel the child," Bulda told him.  
>"May I?" he asked Anna.<br>"Of course." She tried her best to ignore the sadness in his voice and smile as his hand rested on her belly. His face was calm for a moment, but then it turned shocked.  
>"I fear you are right, my daughter," he said to Bulda, who made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a croak.<br>"What is it, Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked as panic washed over his face.  
>"Anna, your child shares your sister's ice powers," the troll answered.<br>"That's okay. Elsa can teach it to control them," Anna said, relieved.  
>"If only it was that simple, my dear princess. This child harnesses a power much greater than Queen Elsa's. It is incredibly rare for a child to be born with this ability, but for one to possess it inside the womb; well that's practically unheard of. It brings me great sorrow to tell you this, but your child is freezing you from the inside out, Anna. It will be incredibly difficult for you to survive this pregnancy.<br>"But you can save her, right?" Kristoff asked, unwilling to believe the tragic news.  
>"I can not; I'm so sorry. Hope is the only thing you two have and you must cling to it."<br>"Anna, no." Kristoff pulled his wife to his chest, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
>"It's okay, Kristoff. This is out of our control; whatever happens happens." Anna tried to stay calm for her husband's sake, but she was secretly struggling to keep her eyes dry.<br>"Is there anything I can do to save her?" Kristoff questioned.  
>"Keep her warm and stay with her. Love her. She needs true love and warmth. But even if you care for her well, she may not make it. I truly am sorry. I think it would be best for the princess if you two returned to the castle."<br>As they prepared for their second journey, Anna didn't refuse Kristoff's coat and by the time they arrived home, it was damp with her silently-shed tears.


	3. The Guest

**So here's chapter three! I introduced a new, non-Frozen character, but hopefully you'll be able to recognize her from another Disney movie :). Please keep writing reviews; they're really helpful! Thank you for sticking with the story so far, you guys are amazing!**

Kristoff and Anna made their journey home, aware of only one danger that threatened them, when, in fact, another lurked in the shadows. If the royal couple hadn't been so preoccupied with Anna's condition, they may have seen the footprints that had been appearing behind them ever since they left the castle. The mysterious prints were made by Kida, a quick moving spy from the Southern Isles, Arendelle's greatest rival.  
>Kida had been sent by Prince Hans to spy on the Anna. Although he would never have admitted it to anyone besides his most trusted spy, he had developed feelings for the princess since he had attempted to overtake her kingdom the previous year. His father had sent him to Arendelle to become king and he swore he would do whatever it took to succeed in doing so, even if it meant leaving Anna for dead and attempting to kill her sister, but upon leaving, defeated, he was unable to remove her lovely face from his mind. Kida promised to keep him updated on Anna's life in the form of letters, but she never expected to hear what she did, crouched in he snowy bushes adjacent to the home of the trolls.<br>As soon as she returned to the cabin in which she was temporarily living, Kida began writing rapidly, wanting to inform the prince of Anna's condition as soon as she could. She then ran outside to give the letter to the local postman, passing a chubby snowman on her way.  
>"Hi! I'm Olaf!" it said, causing Kida to stop in her tracks.<br>"Did you just...speak?"  
>"Of course! I've actually been told that I never stop!"<br>"But you're made from snow? How is this possible?"  
>"Queen Elsa used her magic to bring me to life." He was smiling up at her.<br>"So you know the royal family?" I can use him to get information, Kida told herself.  
>"I live with them! In the castle." Olaf pointed one of his stick fingers towards the enormous building in the distance and Kida grinned, getting an idea.<br>"Well aren't you lucky. I'm Kida by the way."  
>"Do you live in a castle, too, Kida? You definitely look like a princess!"<br>"Oh, no. I wish I did. Actually, I don't live anywhere. I'm very poor and my home is currently in the streets."  
>"That's terrible! Everyone deserves a place to live! You should come stay in the castle with us; the royal family is very generous and I'm sure they'll find you a room." Just as Kida had expected, Olaf was naive enough to take a complete stranger into his home.<br>"Oh, Olaf, you are too kind! I will never be able to thank you properly!"  
>"It would be my pleasure to live with a pretty girl like you!"<br>As they walked towards the castle, Kida noticed the postman and quickly slipped him her letter. She couldn't believe her luck, being invited into the home of the girl she was sent to spy on.  
>"Elsa! Anna! Kristoff!" Olaf called after Kida opened the castle doors for him. He expected the three of them to come bounding down the stairs as happily as they had the previous day when they had told him their news, but instead he was met only by a solemn-faced Elsa.<br>"Hello, Olaf. Who's this?" She gestured towards Kida, accidentally sending an icy blast in her direction. Kida immediately ducked and rolled out of the way, showing off her excellent agility.  
>"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Elsa said, running towards Kida.<br>"It's fine. I'm Kida, to answer your question."  
>"I met Kida while I was out walking today. She doesn't have anywhere to live and I thought that maybe she could stay here," Olaf begged with big, pleading eyes, "please, please, please!" Elsa thought for a second, knowing that inviting an unknown homeless girl into her home might not be the best idea, but ever since she had caused them to suffer though the Great Storm, she had been trying to be as kind as she could to her citizens. She was unaware, of course, that Kida was no resident of Arendelle.<br>"It would bring me great joy to help you, Kida, and you are welcome to stay here until you find a home of your own," Elsa said, clearly conflicted but trying to be polite, "Moira will show you to your room." At the Queen's words, a young maid entered the room and began walking up the stairs, beckoning Kida forward with her hand.  
>Once Kida was out of sight, Olaf looked at Elsa.<br>"Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked.  
>"Nothing, Olaf, just stress. Being a queen isn't easy."<br>"But you only do that," he pointed to the icy shards lying on the ground, "when something really bad is going on. You can tell me what's bothering you." Elsa had already begun to make her way up the stairs to check on her sister and Kristoff. They had told her what Grand Pabbie said as soon as they returned.  
>"Olaf, enough," she sighed.<br>"But-" he protested.  
>"I said enough!" She spun around, a second beam of ice escaping her fingers and missing Olaf's head by half an inch. She looked at him with saddened eyes and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before sprinting up the staircase and into Anna and Kristoff's room.<br>Kristoff held Anna tightly on the four poster bed. Elsa saw that her little sister was shivering, even though she was wrapped in a comforter. The flames in the fireplace cast an eerie glow over the room and their shadows danced upon the walls.  
>"Elsa!" Anna sat up upon seeing her sister.<br>"Stay still, Anna, don't waste your energy," Elsa said soothingly, "How do you feel?"  
>"A little chilly, but aside from that I'm fine. Kristoff's been keeping me warm." She smiled at her husband, who pressed his lips to her forehead. She wore his hat, which fell loosely over her eyebrows.<br>"That's good. I wanted you to know that Olaf brought home a guest; a homeless girl who's going to be staying her for a little while," Elsa told the couple, "Is that okay with you two?"  
>"Of course! That poor girl," Anna said with a sigh and Kristoff nodded in agreement.<br>"I'm going to the library to see if father left behind any books that mention your condition, Anna. Dinner is in an hour; do you feel well enough to eat downstairs? If not, I can have Moira bring the food to you. Either way, it's critical that you eat in order to stay strong," Elsa said with a gentle sense of authority.  
>"Like I said, I feel fine. I'll be downstairs for dinner."<br>"Great," said Elsa with a forced smile as she exited the room. Instead of going to the library as promised, she ran down the hall to her room, barely able to contain the storm brewing beneath her pale skin. As soon as she locked the bedroom door behind her, ice began to shoot from her finger tips. Within thirty seconds, a blizzard had taken form inside the all too familiar walls of Elsa's room. 


End file.
